first love
by xlinaxlawlietx
Summary: well,its my first story so its probably crap XD anyway since yukio is my fave character i think he doesnt get enough love, so what would happen if he falls in love for the first time?
1. Chapter 1

name: Natalia Adams

past: she was raised in enlgand and when she was five her parents got killed by demons and shes been living with her aunt ever since. she is also a transfer student in the true cross asademy training to be an exorcist

likes: chocolate, music, drawing, poems, reading, day dreaming

dislikes: rude, loud people. sports, maths and bugs

personality: kind of lazy but determined when she sets a goal for her self. loves to day dream and she is really caring for her family and friends.

looks: shes about 5ft 6", has long black hair, silver/grey eyes. she wears the school uniform in school but outside she wears skinny jeans and some sort of t-shirt

crush: yukio

*natalia pov*

the sun was shining on my face as i stood before the huge gates of the true cross academy. i was waiting for someone to come and get me to give me a tour of this place and tell me where the cram school classes are going to be. after about 20 minutes of waiting i was stuck wether to wait a little bit longer or just go and come in tomorrow when the huge gates opened and an exorcist with huge sideburns and thick eyebrows came out and greeted me

"hi, you must be natalia? im your p.e teacher, professor tsubaki, its nice to meet you and im sorry im late but i had to sort out some problems, ugh, with my kitten, i mean wife!"

i just stood there as the prfessor kept on going about his 'kitten'

"well, lets get going now" he said and started to take off in the direction of the academy. after about an hour of walking around the school and the teacher telling me where evrything is we came to a stop infront of a big door

"this is where all your exorcist classes are going to be held, so lets go in and meet your new friends!" he said. he opened the door amd as soon as we walked in, everyone stopped and stared

"this is natalia adams, the new tranfer student. im sure you will all get along well with eachother" he said to the class, and then he turned to me "natalia, this is yukio okumura, your anti-demon pharmacology teacher, well i got to go now, im sure you will do well" he then turned back to yukio "oh, and also, natalia is going to stay in the same dorm as you and rin" and then he walked away

but i didnt pay attention to what the professor had to say, i was looking at the young teacher, yukio. he had the most amazing turquoise eyes. but what i really wanted to know is why is he a teacher, he couldnt of been more then 15 years old..

" miss admas, would you care to take a seat next to rin" he said to me with a smile and he pointed at the boy named rin. this boy looked very similar to yukio, he had the same colored eyes, but they were slightly more blue.

as i went to take my seat i felt everyone staring at me which i did not like. after i sat down, the boy named rin smiled at me

"hey, im rin okumura and yukio is my twin brother"

" how come he is a teacher?, he is so young!" i replied

"well he is a super genius so yeeeaaahh" he said, and at that moment yukio told everyone to settle down and be quiet and get ready for lesson

well this is going to be an interesting day...

author's note: ARGGHH I DIDNT KNOW WHAT TO WRITE!1 so i just went with this sucky story line, its crap, i know T-T well since its my first story hopefuly it wont be that bad.


	2. Chapter 2

here is chapter 2 ^_^

after the first lesson thing got weirder, well, even more weird than already having a crush on my teacher ( which isnt that bas since he is 15). The boy rin dragged me along to the rest of my new classmates and introduced them one by one to me.

"the scary looking guy right there is Suguro Ryuji, also known as Bon" he pointed to the cool guy with piercings and a blond streak going through his hair

"nice to mee-HEY! IM NOT SCARY!" suguro shouted at rin

"well then stop glareing at people!" rin shouted back. you could just see the lighting bolts going from their eyes, ready for a fight, however the boy with pink hair decided to stop them.

"hellooo there, you can call me Shima, but you can also call me tonight" ignoring the cheesy pick up line, he was kind of nice

"hi im natalia, pleased to meet you" i replied

"that there is konekomaru" shima pointed at the short boy, then he pointed at a girl with funny eyebrows

" that's izumo" and then he pointed at a girl with blonde hair

"and finally thats shiemi"

"im sure we will be great friends!" shiemi replied with exitement

"its really nice to meet you all, as you already know im natalia and i just transfered here from england" i said

"ooh the food must be great there" rin said with a dreamy look on his face

after that the bell rang, annoucing the second lesson is starting and everyone headed off in thir own direction

it was the end of the day and i must say this school wasnt half bad, the lessons were intersting, and at least the teachers were somewhat nice, better than the teachers at my old school, who all seemed to hate me. but one teacher was going through my mind again and again. while i was day dreaming about a certain someone, i didnt notice rin waving a hand in front of my face

"heeeellllllooooooooo earth to nataliaaa" he said

"oooh sorry, i was just thinking"

"hmmm, by the way that you are blushing, i think you already have a crush!~~~" rin said in a sing song voice

"no i dont have crush on anyone!"

"natalia is in lolololoooveee~!"

"SHUT UP!"

"ooohh who is it? tell me tell me tell meeeeeeeee!"

before i could say anything we were interupted by yukio ( i mentally thanked him for his great timing)

" so sorry to interrupt, but lessons are over, and since natalia is going to be staying at our dorms we need to show her the way to and around the dorm" yukio said

" fine, lets go natalia!" rin said

"okay" and then we went to the dorms

on the way yukio explained how in the dorm we are the only people there and that my things have already been put away in my new room, after that we started talking about exorcists and their work and what i want to become with rin slowly trailing behind us looking bored. half way between my conversation with yukio i got distracted by his eyes. again. i realised that they have a slight twinkle when the sun rays hit his eyes, not that i could see much because of his glasses. i also noticed that he had such a smile that literally warmed up my i sound like i love him! its just a crush, its waaay too early for love, we met today and i bearly know anything about him!

"well we're here" yukio said

i looked at the dorm. i think i know why there is only us three here. the place looks like a haunted house out of a tim burton movie or place was literally eroding its self away.

yukio must of noticed the look on my face as he said

"it may not look like much, but its a whole lot better on the inside, plus we do have a lot of space since we are the only students here"

yeeeeaah, im just praying that the place doesnt have bugs. we then entered the dorm and i must admit it wasnt that bad. sure, it did need some floor scrubbing, but it did look waayy better than the outside of the building shows.

" rin, you can go up to our room and finish your homework while i take natalia up to her room" yukio said

"what are you, my mother or something?" rin replied

"no, but i am your brother and your teacher, so go and do your homework"

"fine fine you mouldy four eyes, see ya later natalia" he said as he started to run off up to his room

"i'll show you around the dorm and then you can go and unpack" yukio said

he then showed mt where the kitchen is, the bathroom, the showers and other basic things like that. as we were walking up the stairs yukio asked

"so natalia, what position are you aiming at?"

" knight, im good with swords" which was true, no one could ever manage to beat me yet " what is your position professor?" i said, i didnt know wether to call him yukio or just professor, but i chose the formal one

"im a dragoon and doctor" he replied

"wow thats amazing, at your age that really really impressive!" i said with a smile

"thank you. ah, here is your room" he pointed at the door in front of us, i also noticed that he had a slight blush on his cheeks "if you need anything, my and rin's room is on the second floor on the left, number 54" he also said

"thank you for showing me the way. i'll see you later then" i replied

"bye, and remember not to be late to class tomorrow" with that he walked away and i entered my new room. my things were on the bed like yukio said. there was a desk with my computer on it, a chair, a wardrobe, a bed side table and a cupboard and a hige window. the room looked nice, suprisingly. i started to unpack and i couldnt help but to think about yukio and how nice it feels to talk to him. today was okay i guess, the other students seem nice (well, maybe exept the girl with the weird eyebrows) and the dorm wasnt that bad plus yukio was only one floor below. i felt sleep come and i went to bed, thinkng about what i should talk with yukio about tomorrow.

authors note: yaaaay another crap chapter finished! maybe the rest of the story is not going to end up that bad


	3. Chapter 3

a month has passed at the new strange school and all i seem to focus on is yukio. he seems so different then any other guy that i have met, he's so calm and collected, well, unless he's shouting at rin. for the past month i made my self try my best in every lesson and try to get along with everyone else. it wasnt that hard, shima is a flirt, but he's nice. konekomaru is such a nice guy and bon is just epic. rin is sort of like mu new bff and so is shiemi, however izumo is a whole new story, that girl deserves a slap in the face. Then there is yukio, who seems to be perfect in every way. well, to me at least.

in lesson i just stared at yukio, lost in my fantasies in my little own world until yukio started calling out people to get their test results.

"Natalia" yukio called out

i got up and got my test result

"well done, you got 100%, highest in the class" he also added with a small smile that i love. i blushed and walked down back to my seat. on the way i got a high five from rin, a couple of 'well done's and a look of respect from bon and a glare from izumo. at that the class was over and me and rin went out to the fountain to talk

"soooo when are you going to tell him" rin said

"tell what to who?" i replied

"dont act like you dont know what i mean, when are you going to tell yukio that you loooveee him~~!" rin already knew of my growing feelings towards yukio, he teases me everyday to just go and tell yukio about how i feel

"no, how many more times are you going to ask me?" i said

"until you confess" he said, and by that time we were at the fountain

"well dont hold your breath, 'cause im not going to confess anytime soon" i said

"confess to what" the voice of yukio suddenly interupted the conversation between me and rin

me panicking i started to wave my hands in fornt of my face while yelling "N-n-othing, rin is just being stupid"

yukio just looked at me with amusment and rin burst out laughing. at that point my face was so red that a tomato would be jelous.

"anyway, lets just get back to the dorms" yukio said

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 5 hours later, night time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

i woke up to a crashing sound with terror on my face in the middle of the night. BOOM! there it was again, the sound of a thunderstorm, the one thing i was most scared of. i hid under my blankets, praying for the thunder to stop. it didnt. the crashing sounds just kept on building and getting louder. it was too much. i got up and i ran out of my room to find a place to hide. i couldnt do it, the storm was too much, it brought back the memories that i want to keep out forever. the memories of misery and pain. lost in my thoughts i forgot that i was running until i hit something warm. hard. Both of us collided and fell to the floor.

"oooowww" the body under neath me groaned. i then realized that i bumped into yukio. and now im on top of him..

blushing i said "i-im s-s-o sorry, i didnt look where i was going, im soo sorry" with that both of us sat up

"natalia...are you okay? you look like you were crying. and your shivering! you need to go back to bed!" he said

"dont worry, im fine, what are you doing here in the middle of the night?" i asked, curious at why he was still up

"i just got back from a mission, why are _you_ up?" he asked

"you see-" just as i was about to explain, a roar of thunder boomed in my ears. i jumped and fell into yukio again. this time i clinged on to him, my face hidden in his chest.

"natalia..you're scared of thunder?" he said. i couldnt reply, i just held on to him, shaking with fright

he put his arms around me and lifted me up. i fell asleep at that point, maybe because being in his arms calmed me down so much. i remember him carrying me to my room but nothing after that

the next morning i woke up, feeling more relaxed than ever. i then realized that yukio had his arm around me. he was still sleeping. on the same bed as me. .. i couldnt figure out what happened due to shock but then i remembered last night, and the thunderstorm and me bumping into yukio... right on cue, yukio tightened his arm around me

"good morning" he said as he woke up

"m-m-morning" i replied, shocked at his casual behaviour. i mean he is lying down on my bed, with is arm around me.

"i hope your better since last night" he said

"yes, i am, thank you...by the way, what are you doing here?" i asked

"just sleep" he replied and closed his eyes

"umm okayy"

"natalia?" he said

"yes?"

"i love you" he said

"i love you too" i replied

with that i snuggled into his chest and we both went back to sleep

authors note: sooooooo its finished! its still kinda short and crappy but oooh well!


End file.
